The NERPRC maintains both Animal Biosafety Level two (ABSL2) and ABSL3 facilities in support of a highly successful AIDS-related infectious disease research program. There are currently 11 core staff and 23 collaborative scientists with PHS-funded independent research awards that are assigned and house animals in the NERPRC biocontainment facilities. In 2001, an additional 92 investigators benefited from the NERPRC biocontainment facilities through collaborative studies or access to blood, tissues or other biological samples. Currently, 61 percent of all animals housed in the NERPRC facilities are assigned to non-core staff collaborative scientists. Harvard University recognizes this regional resource mission and has supported the AIDS-related infectious disease program through three major initiatives designed to improve and expand biocontainment-related infrastructure. Despite these improvements, the biocontainment facilities are inadequate to support the current demand for such specialized housing. The overall goal of this application is to expand biocontainment housing and improve existing infrastructure in order to support ongoing AIDS-related programs and increase access to core and collaborative scientists. The application will directly support the regional resource mission of the NERPRC and promote the availability and efficient utilization of resources by investigators conducting PHS-funded AIDS-related research. In 2002, a 35,000 sq. ft. Harvard University funded veterinary hospital and animal housing facility was completed at the NERPRC. Through movement of two substantial New World primate breeding colonies, this building has freed space in the existing research building 3 (RSB3) which will now be converted to an ABSL2 facility and used in support of the infectious disease research goals. Caging and clinical care infrastructure equipment will be required to take advantage of this vacated space and expand ABSL2 housing and research service support.